You Can't Deny Love
by roxyrainbow
Summary: Harry and Hermione are alone in their tent during the war and a forced conversation turns into a burning desire.


**_disclaimer: characters belong to JKR_**

**__****AN i found it quite difficult to write something about Harry seeing as how i'm not all that attracted to him but someone convinced me to try. it turned out better than i thought it would!**

The night was dragging along in a silence that could only be described as deafening. They had been friends for so long now that it seemed completely idiotic that they could find nothing to say to one another. If she thought about it though she would realize that it's not that they didn't have anything to say, just that what they both wanted and needed to say would only make the hurt more pronounced. So they would remain in uncomfortable silence listening to the other person breathe. No she couldn't do that she had to say something, anything.

"Fighting? Is that all we will have to remember of our school days?" Hermione's words tumbled out before she had time to think.

"It is the way it is," was Harry's solemn reply. He ran his fingers through his dark hair. A nervous habit he had picked up somewhere along the way, somewhere between laughing with his two best friends and trying to save the whole wizarding world.

Hermione sighed in defeat. "I find myself wanting to say how unfair it all it is."

"That would be pretty stupid to say." Harry leaned back on his elbows and watched Hermione's face. Her eyes always seemed clouded with pain and anger. He missed the days when those eyes that he had grown to love were bright and flecked with gold, when she smiled just because she saw Ron and himself. He missed when life was easier and they weren't fighting to survive because some crazy power hungry bigot was trying to destroy everything good in the world.

Hermione nudged Harry with the toe of her shoe. "Something on your mind Harry?"

He breathed in deep and lay flat on his back; linking his fingers together on his stomach he closed his eyes. "Just thinking about you." The words were barely a whisper but they hung in the air around them like rain, like smoke.

Hermione pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Resting her chin on them she asked, "What about me?"

The air felt thick with tension this conversation was creating but neither seemed willing to just let it go. "How beautiful you were."

"Oh," she said. "I'm not beautiful anymore?"

Harry sat up giving Hermione a soft but frustrated look. "Of course you're still beautiful." He watched the smile flutter across her face and the slight blush creep up her cheeks. "You just don't seem as happy or even content anymore. Your smile never quite reaches your eyes anymore and I miss that."

Silence fell upon them again. Harry decided to stretch back out and maybe close his eyes. He knew that he wouldn't sleep but at least he could try and relax while he could.

Hermione took off her shoes and socks and wiggled her toes. She stretched out her legs as she lay back and quietly removed her jeans then knelt on her knees so that she could take off her black tee shirt. Harry seemed pretty oblivious to what she was doing and for that she was thankful. She took in a silent breath before straddling Harry's hips and leaning down to press a light kiss to his lips.

Harry opened his eyes and watched as Hermione pulled back a little. Her eyes were sparkling with tears; her bottom lip was quivering just enough to be noticeable.

"Please." It was the only word that she could say and she hoped that it would be enough; she hoped that he would understand but mostly she hoped that he wouldn't say no.

Harry couldn't think of anything to say in return so he slid his hands up to her hips and swiftly flipped Hermione onto her back she looked lovely lying beneath him wearing her little lacey boy shorts and a white camisole. He let his fingers drift up the outside of her left thigh as he leaned in to place soft gentle kisses on her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, her chin, before finally coming to rest on her lips. He nipped her bottom lip and sucked it gently into his mouth.

Harry let the weight of his body press into Hermione while he continued to kiss her soft rosy lips. He was acquainting himself with the taste of her and committing the tender curves of her body to his memory. Her body arched up and into the hand that was tracing slow circles up her thigh.

Her breath quickened as Harry slipped a seemingly skilled hand under her shirt. The warmth of his hand left a sizzling trail on her side and across her belly and she was overcome with the desire to feel his hands everywhere on her body. Harry sat back to allow himself more ease in removing Hermione's little white camisole. She had stopped breathing, content on watching Harry watch her wondering what his reaction would be. His reaction was actually breathtaking in itself. His green blue eyes dilated and clouded, his nostrils flared, and his lips parted with a groan. Hermione smiled up at Harry and slid her fingers across his jaw line; he really did think that she was beautiful.

While Harry was admiring her she moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and tugged it up and over his head. She tossed it carelessly to the side as he started to trail kisses from her neck down her chest but avoided the place where she most wanted his lips. Slowly he licked and nibbled down towards her hip as her fingers tangled in his hair. Hermione was amazed at the beautiful sensations that his was causing in her body. Her hips lifted just enough so that his long fingers could slide her panties over her hips and down her legs.

'Heaven,' Harry thought. 'This has to be Heaven.' Harry's eyes raked over Hermione's very naked frame. He couldn't seem to move from the spot he had settled into in between her legs.

She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered, "Why did you stop?"

Harry moved a little and then slid back up her body to place a delicate kiss on her nose. "Sorry I guess I was distracted."

She laughed and smoothed her hands across Harry's broad shoulders. "You're overdressed for this party Harry."

Harry was surprised by the sultry tone that his companion's voice had taken on, he was reveling in the fact that HE had made her voice sound that way. Hermione cleared her throat to get his attention again and then flicked her eyes in the direction of his jeans. This of course caused Harry to chuckle but also put him in motion.

Now it was her turn to watch and she was just as mesmerized as Harry had been. His body was lean and strong, pale but not in a sickly way. She smiled thinking that his glasses seemed like the sexiest thing she had ever seen him in though she could only be thinking that because that was all he was wearing.

Harry wasted no time in rejoining Hermione on the tent floor quickly seizing her mouth with his again; things had quickly taken a turn from a friendly desire to a screaming passion. His hands seemed to be everywhere all at once. All her nerves were on fire, she felt like she was drowning in his heat and in his love. Her body lifted to greet his, her leg involuntarily to glide up Harry's finally allowing her knee to settle up against his hip. He left her mouth to shower her neck with kisses while gripping her hips and setting a dangerously slow pace as he began to slide into her inviting heat.

"Gods Harry don't stop please." He couldn't have stopped even if he had wanted to. He needed this, he needed her. Mixed with the sounds of crickets, frogs, the softly blowing wind, was Hermione's wild cries and Harry's unrestrained groans. As climax approached her she whispered words of love and need and want and Harry gladly accepted everything she offered. He would not deny her this, he would not deny her anything.

Falling together the world was happy if just for those few moments. Hermione snuggled into Harry's side and moved her hand unconsciously over his chest. He in turn ran his fingers through her hair and kissed Hermione's head.

"Harry?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"I just thought that you should know, I mean you know just in case one of us were to die soon, I'll always love you." Tears slipped almost unnoticed onto his chest.

"I love you too Hermione."


End file.
